Voyeur
by Yujin Nashi
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke se tornaram descuidados, muito descuidados. Na sala do clube? De Dia? Hmm, não que eu reclame, de qualquer maneira. / Yaoi, Voyeur [duh], 18, just an idea.../


Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei.

Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Eu não autorizo postarem em qualquer outro lugar.

Mas se inspirem o/

Então, essa fic contém material **Yaoi (homens com homens)** e **Lemon explícito (cenas de sexo)**, se você não gosta não me venha encher o saco, e se gosta, hoho -v-, hmm aproveite.

Yujin.

* * *

**Voyeur**

- N-Naruto... - Sasuke engasga gemendo.

- Nn. - Naruto responde com o rosto enterrado no ombro do outro que revira os olhos negros e se impulsiona contra o loiro.

Aperto a mão contra minha boca para sufocar um gemido. Deus, eu estou tão quente. Sasuke sempre parece aquele cara frio e sem sentimentos mas, oh, se não é ele ali gemendo e corando e se esfregando? Naruto nunca me pareceu disso, sempre o achei meio tímido, o que ele agora faz questão de provar o contrário colocando o pau, já bem duro, de Sasuke em sua boca.

Sem perceber minha outra mão segue para debaixo da minha saia. Esfrego minha entrada por cima da calcinha encharcada. Naruto abaixa as calças de Sasuke até os tornozelos e agarra com força sua bunda branca. Mordo meu lábio igual ao moreno e aperto meu clitóris. O loiro dá uma amostra de garganta profunda e, pelo amor do bom Deus, se Sasuke não gozasse agora eu sairia e o mandaria para o inferno.

Sasuke está de quatro no chão sobre o próprio casaco e Naruto esfrega sua ereção rudemente por cima do uniforme, ele chuta de qualquer jeito tudo que pode atrapalhar agora e se posiciona atras do outro. Deus do céu, eles vão fazer aqui, quero dizer, sexo, na escola, de dia. Acho que posso estar na borda agora. Sasuke vira o rosto para trás e alcança um beijo em Naruto, o loiro se molda às costas do outro e estoca contra seu traseiro.

Minhas pernas estão dormentes e tenho de mudar de posição ligeiramente. Mais confortável volto minha atenção para eles. Naruto tem dois dígitos dentro do moreno e Sasuke treme controlando os gemidos com o lábio bem preso entre os dentes.

Aumento a velocidade em meu clitóris e preciso de todas as minhas forças para não gritar feito doida com a expressão de Sasuke quando Naruto o invade. O moreno parece em êxtase e penso que eu também estou. A mão que está na minha boca, tampando, passa a ser mordida para conter qualquer som.

Naruto passa a mão espalmada pela coluna de Sasuke, desde a base até a nuca, um movimento escorregadio e quente como o inferno. Sasuke ondula as costas como um gato se espreguiçando até que seu rosto quase toque o chão. Naruto aperta os dois lado da cintura do outro e o puxa com força para si.

Minha respiração para com o gemido sincronizado dos dois. Belisco uma última vez meu clitóris antes de enterrar um dedo em minha entrada, arqueio de prazer e volto a olhar pela fresta. O ritmo é forte e duro, posso ouvir o som das peles suadas colidindo e se arrastando. Alguém solta um silvo baixo mas meu foco está todo nos corpos e não nos rostos.

O moreno se apoia nos cotovelos e afasta os joelhos, isso Sasuke, mais espaço. Naruto desce e agarra a ereção de Sasuke e começa a bombeá-la furiosamente. O moreno joga a cabeça para trás e a encaixa no ombro do loiro.

- Naruto... Naruto... - a voz do grande Uchiha Sasuke saindo totalmente dominada, passiva, pedinte até, me joga pela borda

- Sas... Sasuke... - Naruto vem arqueando as costas e mais algumas bombeadas e Sasuke está caindo de seus joelhos. Mal posso ver isso em minha mente nebulosa e quente.

O loiro o segura pela cintura e se senta nos calcanhares com o outro no colo. Sasuke enrosca a mãos nos fios loiro e puxa Naruto para um beijo preguiçoso. As pálpebras do loiro não aguentam seu peso e ameaçam cair, Sasuke não parece melhor quando eles se levantam. Porra, eu não estou melhor que eles.

Sasuke veste suas roupas e embrulha o casaco do chão em sua mochila. Naruto enrola com as suas enquanto o moreno já está totalmente perfeito. Por Deus, quem consegue se recompor tão rápido depois de uma foda rapidinha? Esse garoto não é normal. Ah, e claro, a expressão usual voltou.

- Mais rápido Naruto, alguém pode chegar. - Sasuke meio que grita sussurrando, posso rir disso, alguém _pode_? Alguém já chegou e viu, baby.

- Tá tá, eu não sou um robô como você. Dá um tempo, eu acabei de gozar, eu deveria estar dormindo agora. - o loiro fala emburrado enquanto coloca as meias e o sapato.

- Cala boca. - e ai está o Sasuke corando de novo, oh Deus, acho que estou pronta para outra. - Sim, eu sei como você é. Muito romântico virar para o lado e dormir.

- Pare de ser uma garotinha. - Naruto engancha o braço forte no pescoço do outro.

- Não ou garotinha. Me larga. - o moreno pula para fora dos braços do outro com um soco fraco. Uh, Sasuke bravo.

- É uma garotinha sim. Só sabe reclamar de como eu sou insensível e blá blá blá...

- Cala a boca, idiota. - hm, ok, talvez esse soco não tenha sido de brincadeira.

- Ei, doeu.

- Hm, bom.

- Garotinha.

- Idiota. - Naruto sorri daquele jeito que só ele sabe e abraça Sasuke, o moreno demora responder mas quando o faz vejo que Naruto está certo: garotinha. Sasuke aperta com força a camisa amarrotada de Naruto e enterra seu rosto no peito do outro. - Idiota.

- Sei. - Naruto acaricia os fios negros.

Eles se desgrudam e saem. Deus do céu, quanto tempo essa durou? Cinco minutos? Dez? Mais que isso e eu perdi meu trem para casa.

Espero um momento e então saio do maldito armário. Droga, eles são muito caras de pau em vir fazer isso aqui na sala do clube. Não que eu me importe. Oh minha boceta sabe que não. Meu Deus, quando foi que fiquei assim? Como é que se chama? _Voyeur_?

Estico minha pernas dormentes e pego minha bolsa do armário. Paro um momento arrumando minhas roupas amarfanhadas e tento tirar o tom corado das minhas bochechas, apoio na mesa para arrumar meus sapatos quando vejo o pequeno aparelho brilhar no chão. Oh merda. Eles esqueceram um celular. Isso quer dizer que vão estar...

- Hinata?! - Naruto estanca na porta e Sasuke está paralisado me olhando por cima do seu ombro. Toda fodida merda.

- N-Naruto... Sasuke...

- Você está aqui... a muito tempo? - Sasuke pergunta meio pálido, mais pálido que o normal.

- N-Não! - balanço minhas mãos nervosamente por ter sido pega espiando. - E-Eu só... só, é, tinha esquecido um... um papel aqui no clube!

- Ah... - os dois falam juntos. - Coincidência, pois eu esqueci meu celular.

Naruto sorri como ele e apanha o celular do chão. Sasuke ainda parece longe e paralisado, como eu devo estar. Quebro um sorriso pequeno e os dois saem. Suspiro aliviada como se um elefante tivesse saindo de cima de mim. Eles estiveram tão perto de me ver daquela jeito toda corada e bagunçada. Isso teria sido uma cena e tanto. Uma ruim, eu digo.

Agarro minha bolsa contra o peito e saio atordoada. Paro para calçar meus sapatos na entrada e ouço sussurros.

- Você acha que ela viu alguma coisa? - Sasuke ainda tinha a voz distante e eu congelo com suas palavras.

- Nah, Hinata teria tido um derrame antes de ver tudo.

- Provavelmente.

Eu não sei se fico grata por eles pensarem assim e descartarem a possibilidade, real, de que eu tenha visto. Ou se fico ultrajada pelo julgamento deles. Eu pareço com alguém que tem um derrame por ver alguma coisa como um beijo? Ok, eu posso ter tido algo do tipo quando os vi pela primeira vez, mas no final isso não aconteceu. Agora posso dizer que tenho alguma... prática? Nesse negócio de _Voyeurismo_. Pelo menos não estou tendo um derrame a cada beijo.

* * *

Adoooro terminar assim, deixando uma deixa ;)

E então? Gostaram?

Acho que quem lê muitas fics traduzidas do inglês vai perceber a minha_ big_ influência, isso porque eu adoro o jeito corrido e engraçado que as autoras dos States usam :D

De qualquer modo, espero que gostem.

Review? Please?

Yujin.


End file.
